Spider-man The Spell Of Black Cat
by kevin1984
Summary: Peter Parker (Spider-man) has just found out that his two best friends Harry Osbourne and Mary Jane Watson have been dating behind his back. Peter decides that he need to go out on patrol to clear his head. While on Patrol he meets someone, that could change his life forever. Peter Parker/Felicia Hardy (Black Cat) Side pairing (Harry and MJ) bad guys ? Just have to wait and see.
1. Chapter 1

**Spider-man, Spell Of The Black Cat**

**By Kevin1984**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-man, or any of the characters in this story. All Characters are owned by Marvel Comics.**

**New York City**

At the top of the many skyscrapers, a lonely figures, crouches and surveys the world below him. His eyes focused and his ears trained ready for that one sound. The sound that would cause him to swing into action and play the Hero once more. As if on cue, a few block over the figure hears the sound he has been waiting for. He stands from his position and leaps off the building, diving to the busy world below. However has he falls through the air, he extends his arm and from his wrist, a sticky white webbing is fired. As usual the figures aim is perfect, and he now uses the webbing to swing from one building to the next, getting ever closer to his destination.

**Jewellery Store**

Three men in ski mask, quickly started to grab the various jewels and gems on display. They knew they have to be quick, if not then they would all pay the ultimate price. One of the crooks was so nervous that his hands were shaking as he wield his crow bar and smashed the various glass cabinets on display.

"Evans! Quick day dreaming, and grab the jewels," The thief known as Evans turns to his colleague has he clawed at all the rings and necklaces now freed from their confines.

"Sorry Mark, but I can't help it. You heard what happened to Richard and Karl, what if that thing comes after us? What do we do? I heard that he can dodge bullets, and hit so hard that you are feeling it for the next two weeks."

Mark groaned. He knew who Evans was on about. A self proclaimed Hero dressed in a red and blue costume, calling himself the spider-man. However Mark wasn't worried, the ones who had been caught were weak, he could take on some masked wannabe easy. However before he could think anymore on the matter, he watched as one of his colleague screamed as he was yanked from the store and vanished into the New York evening air. Mark growled, he pulled his gun from his pocket and trained it on the now broken window in front of him. Just then a figure swings through the window and kicks Mark right in the chest, causing the thief to fly backwards and land behind one of the many counters. His gun now laying helpless a few feet away from him.

"You do know shopping hours are 9 til 5 right guys" Mark sat up and glared at the masked hero who was now dangling upside down in front of him suspended from some weird white thread. Before he could get a chance to move, he found himself bound and gagged by the same webbing that had yanked their other colleague out of the store. Mark looked across the store and could already see that Evan was hanging from his feet on the ceiling. He too was bound and gagged. Just then he heard the unmistakable sound of sirens blaring in the distance. He locked eyes with their masked jailer who was now standing up in front of him. The figure stood at 6'2 and was dressed in a blue and red costumes, with black line web pattern all over it. On his head he wore a red webbed mask, with two huge white eyes.

"Look like that's my business done for the night, say hi to your buds in the big house won't you. See ya" Just like that the figure swung out through the window leaving Mark and his two colleague wriggling within their webbed cocoons.

The figure stood on top of the building and watched as the police cars arrived. He stepped back away from all the lights and then removed his mask. Underneath was the face of a sixteen, going on seventeen year old boy. He had chocolate brown eyes and messy brown hair. His name was Peter Parker, an A straight student by day and super hero by night. Peter watched as the Police apprehended the crooks. he then pulled his mask back on and ran right to the edge of the building, at the very last minute, he leapt into the air and dived off. He used his webbing to swing through the city. It was the same every night for Peter Parker. Mostly he dealt with small time crimes, however there were the odd occassion when he had come up against tougher foes. As he swung through the city, his spider-sense suddenly went off. Peter heard the huge 'BOOM' and then saw the rising smoke. Wasting no time he swung towards the now towering smoke cloud raising above the city skyline. He had just got to the scene of the explosion when he noticed a van and three figures were in the middle of looting a old chemical factory. Two out three of the figures were your normal average human crook, however one stood out from the rest. He stood at 6'9 his whole body was covered by a grey titanium hide, and on his head he had one huge horn that curved upwards. Peter Parker knew who this guy was, his name was Rhino, and he had been one of the many super villians he had faced. Peter leapt off the building and web swung right into the middle of the three crooks.

"Shouldn't you be grazing in a zoo somewhere!" Peter noticed Rhino had turned and was now growling. He was holding a canister which he threw to one of his other colleagues. He lowered his head and charged towards the costume freak who had dared spoilt there heist.

Peter seeing the danger leapt up and over Rhino head. As he flipped he shot out two lines of webbing which tangled around Rhino horn. Peter then yanked both lines of webbing causing Rhino to be halted in its tracks. he fell with a huge crash. Seeing Rhino was down for the minute, Peter began to take care of the other two crooks, who were now drawing their guns. Peter spider senses kicked in gear. He dodged the various bullets being fired at him. flipping here and there and everywhere. He waited for the thieves to run out of ammo before going to work. He jumped down from where he had been hanging and punched one of the guy clear off his feet. Peter had hit him so hard that the guy had flown into one of the nearby dump containers. Seeing how one was down Spider-man decided to concentrate on the second thug. However he was forced to flip backwards has Rhino charged once more. this time he charged right into his fellow colleague who also flew up in the air and landed in the same dump bin has his partner.

"Wow, you and me make a great team Rhino. How about it." Rhino eyes narrowed he then let out a huge roar and charged towards Spider-man. His huge horn would have gorged the Hero in two, had it not been for his horn being grabbed at the very last second. Now both were locked in a struggle. Rhino was doing his best to advance, however his enemy Spider-man was holding his ground.

Spider-man could feel his arms getting tired. Although he was a super human, he was still partly human, and his muscles began to grow tired. He surveyed the area and noticed something a few feet away. Getting an idea, Peter used all his strength to yank Rhino horn towards the ground where he sank it into the hard tarmac. He then leapt over Rhino's back and headed towards two lamp posts. He stood in the middle and fired two line of webbing around each post. he then began to walk backwards, causing the webbing to contract. He walked back as far as he could. he noticed Rhino horn was now free and the huge thing was charging towards him once more. Peter waited to the very last minute, before catapulting himself feet first towards the advancing Rhino. Both feet caught the huge titan under his chin, lifting the Rhino off his feet and slamming back into a nearby wall. The Rhino smashed through the wall and fell into a pile of rubble. He lifted his head, and then looked at Spider-man one last time, before his head fell back and he laid motionless.

Peter seeing the danger was now over, began to tidy up the mess. he webbed the two crooks together and then hang them the lamp post. However for Rhino something else would have to do. He grabbed the huge titan by his huge grey feet and pulled him out of the rubble. He then aimed his web shooters and fired webbing all over the Rhino body pinning him to the tarmac. "That should hold you until animal control get here." Just like before Spider- man could hear the sound of sirens coming towards him. He jumped up onto one of the walls and then crawled up to the top and landed on the roof of the building.

"Well glad tonight wasn't a total waste. least it gets me away from Harry and MJ. I still can't believe those two started dating without telling me. Oh well guess this spider is meant to be alone."

Peter rolled up his sleeve and took a quick look at his watch. It was nearly 3.30 in the morning. Peter decided that it was time to swing back to his aunts. Peter lived with his aunt May, in a small house in the district of Queens. He did use to have an uncle, however several years ago, there was an incident and his uncle was shot and killed, just leaving his aunt to take care of him. Peter carried on swinging through the busy streets, when something caught his eye. There leaping from one building to the next was a figure in black leather with long silver hair. Spider-man wasn't use to seeing anyone else swinging from building to building. The other super heroes had their own way of getting around the city. Peter decided to follow the figure, he made sure to keep a good distance away, as he didn't want to alert the person who was now jumping from building to building, with such grace that Peter could never do. Whoever this person was, they knew their trade well.

Felicia Hardy swung through the night air. She had got tired of living as the perfect little rich girl and wanted a change in scenery. Her silver moon like hair blew in the gentle breeze as she swung and clawed her way across the city skyline. She was planning to take revenge on a boy who had cheated on her. His family was also very wealthy and he pretty much had everything like she did. Felicia had really liked the guy, of course that was until she had found him cheating on her, with some other blonde bimbo. She remembered him telling her about a special collection he had, and Felicia decided the best revenge was if she took that collection away from him. So here she was staring across at the pent house that the boy lived in. She moved a small device from her suit and placed it on her head. She then looked through the visor, that was displaying all sorts of information, from security alarms to other security measure around the property. working out her route, she decided to move in.

Peter crouched on one of the building not too far from the mystery figure. He could now see that the figure was a woman, and watched as she dived off the building and then used a grappling device to hook herself over to the other side of the road. At first he wondered what she was doing, however when he saw her scaling the building towards the top pent house, it suddenly snapped that she wasn't there for sight seeing. Peter signed in dissapointment, just another crook looking to sneak in and steal god knows what from the Pent house now opposite him.

Peter watched as the woman flipped over the side of one of the walls and tip-toed across the patio tiles, around the outside pool. he watched as she approached the glass. He was ready to move in as soon as the crime had been commited. He watched as the woman vanished inside, coriuosly not one single alarm had been triggered. He waited a good ten minutes, when suddenly he noticed the woman came out of the pent house a sack over her back. It was now show time.

Peter leapt across the busy road and then used his webbing to swing himself right on top of the pent house. He looked down at the surprised crook. He could now see every detail of the woman, she stood around 5'7 and dressed from head to toe in a black suit, she wore black gloves and on her face she wore a small black mask that covered her face.

"You know, taking stuff that doesn't belong to you is wrong right. Now why don't you drop the sack and surrender yourself peacefully. After all I don't want to be responsible for hitting a woman now do I."

Felicia looked up and noticed the costume super hero now looking at her. She had only seen his pictures in the papers, and this was the first time she was getting a good close look at him. Like many girls her age, she had a crush on the super hero, and decided this was her best chance of snagging him for her own. besides the whole idea of Spider-man chasing her through out the city sounded fun, and Felicia needed some excitement in her life.

"I don't think so Spider. If you want me, then you will have to catch me first." Peter watched as the woman dived off the building and then swung away.

"So that's the way it is going to be. Okay, I'm game." Peter then jumped off the building and swung after her. The two weaved in and out of the city skyline, climbing building, jumping roof tops. Although Peter knew it was wrong, he was really enjoying himself. It had been a long time sense anyone had given him a challenge and this woman was doing just that.

Felicia looked behind her and smiled. The spider was hot on her heels, this just made the game more fun for her. However suddenly she noticed her hook lost its grip and she began to fall towards the city below. Felicia screamed as she fell to her death. Suddenly she felt herself stop and felt a strong muscular arm around her waist. her eyes widened. Spider-man had caught her, and now she was in his arms. "You know spider, i could get use to this."

Peter felt the claw like fingers grip hold of his suit, he could smell the sweet perfume now coming from the woman in his arms. he may not be able to see who was under the mask, but he could see the eyes, they were the deepest blue he had ever seen. Peter swung over to the nearest building and then landed placing the woman on solid ground once more.

"Sorry lady, but i don't date crooks, and seeing how I caught you leaving that pent house with a sack full of goods, then it is the police station for you."

Felicia smiled as she ran her hand up and down the chest of spider-man. she liked what she was feeling. "Are you sure you want to take me in spider? You know we make a great item you and I." The words purred from her lips and Peter was suddenly stunned. before he knew what was happening he felt his mask lifted and found his lips covered by the woman he had just caught breaking into someone else property. The lips felt so soft and inviting. he noticed she pulled away and then rolled his mask back down. he watched as she stepped backwards and soon was right on the edge of the building. Peter was still frozen from the kiss.

"Who are you?" Felecia smiled and then winked. "Names Black cat, and I just crossed your path." Felecia then blew a kiss before falling backwards off the building.

Peter suddenly came to his senses, and raced over to the edge. he looked down and saw nothing but the busy streets below. She was gone. Peter crouched on the roof top, wondering just who the Black cat was.

A/N: This is a little side project, and will be updated slowly. It just i have spent the weekend watching a few old Spider-man series, and decided to write a small story based on the characters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-man and all characters in this story are owned by Marvel and Stan Lee. I also make no money from writing this story.**

**A/N: Okay here is chapter two. Hope you enjoy.**

**New York High School**

Peter walked down the school corridors. His mind was still on the mysterious Black Cat. He approached his locker and twisted the dial to get into it. He then opened the door before moving his head to the side, as a cream pie sprung from his locker and shot right across the corridor. Luckily no one had been hit by it, however Peter did hear someone laughing. He pushed the door of his locker closed and noticed Flash Thompson was strolling up the hall, one girl in each arm.

"Hey look at Parker, Cream pie all over his...huh" Peter noticed the surprise look on Flash's face. Obviously this had been one of his pranks. It may had worked before Peter became spider-man, but now his quick reactions, not mention his spider-sense had alerted him to the possible threat in his locker. Peter just stood there and smirked.

"Looks like you dropped the ball on this one Thompson. If you're wondering where your little surprise is, then I suggest you check your own locker."

Peter pointed behind him, where the left over cream pie was now running down the front of a certain locker. He noticed Flash growled and then charged forward. Peter dodged his various punches, and blocked those he couldn't dodge. Being Spider-man had its disadvantages, but it also had its perks, especially when making Thompson look like a complete fool in front of the whole school. Peter noticed Flash was getting tired and he moved so he was now stood in front of one of the many trash can that lined the school corridors. He waited to the very last minute, to dodge the final punch, he then tripped Flash on the follow through, causing the Jock to fall forward head first into the trash bin. The whole corridor erupted in laughter as Flash's two legs dangled out of the bin. Peter moved out of the way so that Flash's entourage could help him out of the bin. As he was pulled out, his head was covered in stale chocolate milk and a banana skin was now dangling onto off his head. Peter turned his back on Flash as he was trying to clean himself up. However his happy mood soon turned sour, as walking down the corridor were his supposedly two best friends Mary Jane Watson, and Harry J Osbourne.

"Hey Pete, how thinks going?"

Peter just frowned before slamming his locker shut and storming off to class. he was still pissed off that the two of them had kept their relationship a secret from him, not only that but the fact that Harry knew Peter had a huge crush on Mary Jane, In fact he and Mary Jane had known each other since they were in kindergarten. Peter walked into his science class and took a seat at one of the many benches in the room. At least he had his favourite subject first.

Meanwhile down the corridor

Felicia Hardy sighed as she walked down the hall, where ever she looked there was some boy drooling over her. To be honest Felicia couldn't blame them, her petite frame, and long blonde hair and blue eyes just sent every male crazy with lust. However Felicia wasn't that type of girls, she had standards and none of the male population in this school measured up to her requirements. She grabbed her books from her locker and then looked at her timetable. She groaned as she noticed she had science with Dr Conners First period. Kicking her locker shut she made her way to the classroom. She could only see one vacant seat and that right next to the nerd known as Peter Parker. Felicia groaned as she slammed her books down on the desk next to the school nerd. She then took out her compact and checked her make up quickly, again every boy was drooling over her, except the one sat next to her. In fact Peter Parker was the only boy who she didn't seem to interest. Felicia placed her compact back in her bag, just before the classroom door opened up and their professor walked in.

"Good Morning Class, today we will be studying topic 406 in your textbooks, so please could you turn to the section now."

Felicia looked in her bag, of all the rotten luck, she had forgotten her science textbook again. Felicia slowly raised her hand and noticed their professor was looking over.

"Yes Miss Hardy, what is it?"

Felicia blushed. "Sir I seemed to have forgotten my text-book. Do you have a spare I could use?"

Dr conner shook his head, this wasn't the first time Miss Hardy had forgotten stuff for his class. In fact he wasn't sure why she was taking this class, the girl showed no effort in her work, and was only scraping through her assignments with minimum grades.

"Miss Hardy, I am sure If you ask Mr Parker nicely then he will share his copy. Now what was I saying huh, yes chapter 406."

Felicia groaned, however before she could ask Peter if she could share his copy, he had already pushed the book into the middle of the desk, so she could look at it. She wanted to thank him, but she noticed he was too focused on their professor so just decided to leave it.

**Fisk Enterprises**

A large rounded man, dressed in a white suit, stared out of his office window and looked over the New York city skyline. His name was Wilson Fisk, on the outside he was just your normal average businessman. However inside he was much more. In fact he was known as The King Pin, and was considered one of the most highly ranked crime Lord in the whole of the New York. he heard his door open and in walked two figures flanked by two of his body guards. Wilson turned and frowned. One of the figure was your average man, stood at around 5'10 and had a look of fear on his face, the other however towered over Wilson. Grey metal armoured skin covered his body, and on top of his head was a huge horn.

"I understand the heist went a little south last night. That Chemical was vital for my project to continue."

Rhino grunted. "It wasn't our fault boss. it was that poxy Spider, he ambushed us."

Wilson frowned, he knew exactly who Rhino was talking about, a pest that had been a thorn in the King pins side for two long. Spider-man seemed to stop him at every turn, and the wall crawling menace was costing him a fortune.

"All I hear from you Rhino is excuse after excuse. You're just lucky that I need your unique abilities, or else you would suffer the consequences." Wilson pulled a hand gun out of his pocket before pointing at the other criminal. he pulled the trigger and put three shots into the man chest. He then placed the gun back into his pocket. "Get him out of here and send a letter and a bouquet of flowers to the widow. Explain that he lost his life in a little accident."

Wilson watched as his bodyguards dragged the body to an elevator, leaving a trial of blood. Wilson walked over to hos intercom and pressed a button, just then a panel in his office slid apart and several small robotic droids whizzed out and began to clean up the mess.

"I want that Chemical tonight Rhino, and there had better be no failures this time. In fact I have decided to give you a little help." Wilson pressed another button causing another door to open. a figure dressed all in green walked out and stood next to Rhino. However on the back of this figure was a huge green tail with a poisonous stinger attached. "Rhino I would you to meet your new partner. Scorpion!"

Scorpion yellow eyes glowed as he took in the sight of Rhino. "Please to met yer Rhino! King Pin say you have certain problems with a little eight legged pest. Well don't worry my stinger will soon take care of him." To make his point Scorpion trusted his tail forward and out of the tip a green substance shot across the room. on impact with one of the walls the substance began to bubble, and soon their was a massive hole in the wall where the green solution had eaten through the wall.

Wilson frowned once more. "Well that is 25% of your cut gone Scorpion. Now get out of my office, both of you, and don't you dare fail me!"

Both men bowed to their boss before leaving the office. Wilson returned back to his desk. he then pressed a few buttons on his desk and watched as a screen folded out. It then turned it on to show several men in lab coats working on something in the lab. "Are the Spider slayers ready yet?" Wilson wasn't confident that Rhino and Scorpion would succeed so decided to have a back up plan to deal with the spider. These little remote droids were programmed to chase Spider-man where ever he went, and each was loaded with a laser cannon that could slice through anything. Wilson noticed one of the lab assistants removed his goggles.

"Yes Sir. The Slayer are ready for their first test run. We will make sure a few are ready for tonight."

Wilson smiled. he then turned the screen off and lounged back in his office chair before turning and staring out of his window once more.

**Later That Evening**

Peter swung through the city skyline, he was on patrol as usual. This was pretty much Peters life at the minute. Play the hero and then attend school and repeat. he had no social life and very few friends. However that was the way Peter liked it. If he had no friends then none of his enemies could use them against him. Being a web, slinging crime fighter was dangerous work, especially when he had to fight the odd super villain. Peter carried on swinging through the city, listening to the busy traffic and people below him. Just then his spider sense suddenly started to tingle. he spotted three small flying objects coming towards him. it was then he noticed three little red beams was now locked onto his suit.

"Great someone want to use me for target practice!"

Peter quickly swung away and weaved his way through the busy streets of New York. Several time he had to dodge as several laser were firing at him. Seeing it wasn't going to lose them, he decided to try out smart them. He leapt onto one of the roof tops and then hid in the shadows. he watched as the three flying objects hovered in mid air and began to scan the area. Obviously these little things had heat sensing capability. As he watched as red laser scan up and down everything. Peter realised this was his best chance and shot a glob of webbing right at one of the flying machines. The webbing covered the entire front of the machine so it couldn't see and was just spinning and shooting it's laser randomly. Luckily for Peter several of the laser had hit the other two devices causing them to explode. That only left one. Peter dived out of the shadow and then shot a line of webbing which connected with the glob that was now on the front of the device. He then used the line of webbing as a lasso and swung the device around over his head before slamming it into the roof of the building causing the device to explode. Peter noticed a few fragments that had blown off of the device. he picked up one of the fragments and examined it. he noticed something was written on inside of one of the fragments.

_Fisk Enterprises_

Peter frowned. So old fay boy was the one who had sent these things after him. It had been a while since Peter had ran into Wilson Fisk, or as he called himself The King Pin. So why was old fatso trying to eliminate him now. Just then Peter heard a huge explosion and smoke began to raise up above the skyline. Peter decided he would worry about Fisk later, now though someone could be in trouble. Peter leapt off the building swung towards the disturbance, he noticed it was the same place he had been to last night. Again a van was stood outside the warehouse and again Rhino was there loading up some sort of Canister. Just as Peter was about to swing in and interrupt the heist he felt a light breeze across his face. he turned to see Black Cat was stood a few feet away, in her hand was a black whip.

"Well Spider, care for round two." Peter raised an eyebrow under his mask, was Black Cat serious? He was in the middle of a stakeout, he had no time to chase her through the city tonight.

"Little busy here, unless you haven't noticed there is a robbery in progress. I was about to go deal with it, before you arrived."

Felicia cracked her whip, she then looked to see where Spider-man was looking. She noticed two shapeswere lifting various canisters into a van. She titled her neck and heard a few clicks, and then turned to Spider-man.

"Well Lets go see what they are doing shall we." Felicia then jumped off the building and used her grappling hooks to swing across right into the parking lot.

Peter just looked on stunned. "Was she crazy? She could get seriously hurt. Peter decided he better follow as he knew the Rhino could be a tough customer to deal with. He swung in just as the two villains were occupied by Black Cat, who if Peter had to be honest was doing rather well against both opponents. Peter ran forward blasting webbing from his wrist, several hitting Rhino in the face and blinding the giant titan.

"So the eight legged freak decided to show after all. Well lets just see how many of those legs we can pull off."

Scorpion swung his tail around catching Black Cat by surprise who went flying across the lot. Peter was about to check on her but found himself dodging this guys huge green tail. he then noticed some sort of green liquid was shot from the tip. Peter flipped backwards and noticed the green liquid had landed a few feet in front of him. the concrete was sizzling and now there was a small hole where the liquid had began to eat into the parking lot.

"Woah nasty!"

being a science whizz, Peter could tell it was some sort of acid, he dodged several more blasts. If it put holes in concrete, he hated to see what it would do to the human body. Peter decided he needed to neutralise the tail and fast. He ran forward dodging the various acid shots and jumped. he then shot to globs of webbing right into the guys eyes. Causing him to thrash about. The problem with this was the guy couldn't see where he was aiming and his acid was shooting everywhere.

"I'm going to smash you to a pulp Spider! I haven't forgotten what you did to me last night. Prepare to feel my horn. Hey insect boy watch where you spray that stuff."

Peter watched as the acid barely missed Rhino. It was then he noticed a shot was heading right for inside the van. Peter had watched them a while ago loading up canisters. He did not want to hang around and find out just what would happen if that acid made contact with one of those canister. Peter barely was able to jump back before the van exploded, sending both Rhino and the other guy flying. Peter noticed both were knocked out, however his main concern was now Black Cat, who had not moved since she had been knocked flying. Peter knelt down and picked her her limp body before slinging her over his shoulder and then web slinging away from the explosions. the cop could deal with this mess. Right now though Peter only concern was Black cat. Several building away, Spider-man touched down and gently laid Black Cat down on the floor. He noticed she was slowly coming around. Peter noticed she opened her eyes.

"What happened? What hit me?"

Peter crossed his arms against his chest. "You mean after you swung into a situation which you had no right to get involved with. You were knocked across the Parking lot and crashed into a wall. I am actually surprised you are in one piece. Those were not your average crooks Black Cat, and it was dangerous for you to jump in like that."

Felicia could tell by the sound of Spider-man voice he had been worried about her. this made her smile. She was hoping to get a bit of excitement tonight, especially after a bad day at school. She thought that if she could find the Spider, then maybe he would chase her again. She hadn't planned doing any crime fighting tonight, but found the opportunity was just to good to miss.

"Well Thank you for the rescue. I guess I have a long way to go before I am in your league. Maybe you could take me under your wing, and train me a little. We do make a good team after all." By this time Felicia was already stalking towards Spider-man, she noticed she was just stood their stunned. She loved the power she had over men. She started roll up his mask when she felt him stop her. She then use her puppy dog eyes.

"I just wanted to kiss my Knight in shining armour, a little kiss." She noticed Spider-man removed his hands and allowed her to continue. In fact she was tempted to roll up the whole mask and see just who was underneath the mask, however she decided she would found out in due course and just covered his lips with her own. The two stayed lip locked for a few seconds before Felicia pulled a way and then rolled down Spider-mans mask once more.

"We have to do this again sometime Spider. Catch you later." Felicia then dived off the building and vanished into the night, leaving Peter stood on the roof top stunned once more.


End file.
